What the Hell
by Tannerdarko
Summary: Another ravager, with an even higher bounty than our beloved Star Lord joins the Guardians on their quest to retrieve the Infinity Stone.
1. Chapter 1

**What the Hell?**

**I know I should be completing my other stories, but i want to get this one out first. I saw Guardians of the Galaxy twice and I loved it! Well, enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

I have no idea what the hell just happened.

Seriously. No. Fucking. Idea.

I was on Xandar. Minding my own business, mind you. I had noticed the Flora Colossus by the fountain but hadn't seen his companion, which was my first mistake. My second mistake was hoping nobody would come after me for the bounty on my head.

It wasn't even that high really.

Only 90,000 units.

Hardly anything.

Okay, I might have accidentally blown up a few of Yondu Udonta's ships. They sort of deserved it for trying to eat me. You kill a few guys, and suddenly, you're enemy number one!

I honestly thought I was the only "criminal" who'd be so stupid/smart as to get so close to Nova Corp. And that was my third mistake.

Sigh...

Karma's a bitch.

As I was saying, minding my own business walking peacefully along, when the sound of fighting reached my ears. I tried to ignore it, walking faster away from the noises, but as I said, Karma's a bitch.

A deep yell rang out, before I was bowled over by a familiar man.,

"Peter?!" I screamed in shock.

"Hi Vera!" He shouted back, before scrambling to his feet and jumping off the walkway we were on. " Can't talk now!"

I looked in the direction he'd come from and groaned.

Just like Peter "Star Lord" Quill to get mixed up with someone like Gamora, the Mad Titan's daughter. I sighed. I kinda owed Peter.

I jumped to my feet and sailed over the railing as the Flora Colossus from before was putting him in a large bag.

"Sorry big guy, he's a friend of mine and I can't let you take him," I told the tree-like being. I didn't want to hurt the guy, as his kind were quite rare.

"I am Groot," the plant intoned and I grimaced, but danced in close, dodging his reaching vines. I jumped up and kicked the wooden hand holding onto the bag containing Peter.

"Sorry!" I yelled as I pushed Peter away.

"Yaaaah!" I suddenly went flying to the side as Gamora appeared, sending her feet into my hip, and me into the cascaded off of me in waves as I flailed out of the feature. Gamora went flying by me, Peter having shot her in the face.

"Go Peter!" I screamed as he kicked his way from the bag and ran like the dickens away from these crazy people.

He yelped as the Flora Colossus' partner shot him in the back, sending thousands of volts of electricity coursing through his body. He collapsed, prompting me to race to him.

I didn't get anywhere near my friend.

Two steps, and I was surrounded by a golden shimmering light.

Nova Corp had arrived.

The five of us were taken to Nova Corps' on-planet detention center so they could put us in their records.

"Vera Sfilex?" The officer questioned. "Half-Asgardian, half Terran." I rolled my eyes.

"That's what is says right?" I shot out. I'm so flippin' stupid. I should have kept walking. Peter's a big boy, he could have handled it himself.

They shove us all into a podship and we're off to the Kyln, their prison for the baddest of the bad.

"Vera, what the hell were you doing on Xandar?" Peter questioned me from across the small space. Gamora and I were on once side with Peter and the two, apparent bounty hunters.

I laughed sheepishly, and scratched the back of my neck awkwardly with my handcuffed hands.

"Yeah funny story that..." I averted my eyes. "Well, the boys were getting really antsy; really hungry if you know what I mean." He winced. "I tried to leave, but you know how Yondu is, he sent the boys after me, and I defended myself."

I could see the raccoon staring at me, and his partner, Groot supposedly, smiled wide.

My friend sighed and placed his head in his hands.

"How many?" He asked, exasperated.

I didn't answer and he just shook his head.

"Probably killed at least ten for that kind of bounty," the racoon suddenly spoke up. "70,000 units? Whew! That's higher than yours pretty boy."

"Don't call me that," Peter countered, making the raccoon growl.

"I am Groot." The plant spoke up and I rolled my eyes.

"Will you just shut up?" Gamora suddenly spoke up. and glared at all of us.

"All of you just shut your damned mouths. We're here at your new home," our guard sneered.

The pod connected to the Kyln's entry port and we were marched out.

"I've escaped 22 prisons. This one will be no different. You're lucky Gamora showed up otherwise, Groot and I would be collecting that bounty. You too Sfilex," the raccoon boasted as we traipsed down the corridor.

"I've had a lot of people try to kill me, and i won't be brought down by a raccoon and a talking tree," Peter spat at the small creature.

The raccoon stopped, confused.

"What's a raccoon?" He queried.

"It's what you are," I spoke and he just shook his head.

"Ain't anything like me, but me."

Peter and I just scoffed.

"I am Groot," Groot announced once more quite happily.

"So what?" my friend snapped at the plant being. He turned his attentions to the other female. "So, what's this orb thing? What's it do and why do so many people want it?"

"I have no words for an honor-less thief."

Ooh. Snotty.

"Pretty high and mighty for the lackey of a genocidal maniac. Yeah I know who you all, we all do," the raccoon shot back at her.

Gamora seemed surprised we knew her.

"Yeah we all know who you are. Who is she?" Peter whispered the last bit to me and I grinned.

"I am Groot."

"Yeah you said that already," I could tell Groot was getting on Peter's nerves.

"The adopted daughter of the Mad Titan Thanos. Last of the Zen Whoberis and raised as Thanos' weapon. She's been on loan to Ronan for the past year or so to help find the orb," I told him. The woman glared at me and I smirked back. "I am very familiar with your father dear. I've got beef with him. He's hurt a very good friend of mine"

She jerked at me, but was pushed back in line by two guards.

We exchanged a dirty look, promising pain later.

"I wasn't retrieving the orb for Ronan. I was betraying him. I had an agreement to sell it to a third party." Gamora explained.

"I am Groot."

"Yeah that's about as interesting as the first 89 times you told us," Peter growled "What's up with Giving Tree here?"

The raccoon smirked. "He don't know talking good like me and you. So his vocabulary is limited to "I" and "am" and "Groot." In that particular order."

We were finally stopped outside a caged area where guards were going through all of our stuff.

"Hey!" They were messing with my weapons!

I squeezed through the gate just as Peter did. The stupid guard was listening to his walkman. Even I knew not to touch that.

"Hey bilgesnipe! Put those down before you kill us all!" I shouted angrily at the man holding my guns. He laughed and elbowed his partner.

Oh.

Oh no.

You do not condescend me. You sure as hell do not patronize me, especially when I am trying to protect every ungrateful piece of shit on this station. I roared and jumped at the offending man and wrapped the chain of my handcuffs around his neck, cutting off his air supply.

His partner yelled and grabbed me, yanking hard to separate us, but in reality only hurting his friend further.

I felt his baton dig into my neck and what felt like a million volts of electricity surged through me. I keened high and loud as my body went limp, falling to the floor in an arch.

"Da-a-a-amn-it!" I stuttered as they continued to shock me.

Eventually they go tired and picked me up laughing condescendingly as i growled at them. They dragged me and apparently Peter, who'd been subjected to the same treatment as me, into a shower and made us strip down to our undergarments. before spraying us full force with disinfecting orange water. We kept our eyes to ourselves, too busy glaring at the guards to care what the other looked like.

Besides, I'm half Asgardian anyways. We aren't exactly known for our humility.

They gave us the standard yellow jumpsuit and marched us into the canteen area. As we walked into the open, the inmates began screeching and throwing things at our resident murderess.

"What's up with this?" Peter questioned me.

Rocket, the raccoon whose name i'd finally learned answered for me. "A lot of people have lost their friends and family to Ronan. She'll last a day tops."

I frowned.

We may not particularly like each other, but she is a female and there were lots of things that have happened to females in prisons less rough than this one.

I slowed down to walk next to her and she almost imperceptibly nodded to me in thanks.

Our odd group was stopped before we could make it to our cells by a large blue being that much resembled the Midgardian sharks.

"Check out the fresh meat," the idiot creature cooed evilly. He caressed the side of both mine and Peter's faces and we both grimaced in disgust. "I'm gonna slather you up in jelly."

I rolled my eyes.

And then Groot was there, two thin branches in the creatures nose, quite likely digging through it's skull with enough force to lift it off the ground a couple feet.

"Now let's make something clear!" Rocket shouted at the hushed inmates. "These two right here are ours!"

I frowned and went to argue, but Peter shushed me.

"You want to get to them, you'll have to go through us! Or more accurately; we go through you!"

Groot dropped the alien and the two partners walked towards the cells.

"Yeah I'm with them!" Peter yelled and followed.

I looked back at Gamora and gestured in front of me. Together we walked to our own cell in silence. Because of our rather violent pasts, they'd decided to just keep us in the same cell, which is just as well as the inmates followed there, calling rude things to Thanos' daughter. We entered our safe-haven and both flinched as one inmate smacked the glass.

"I do not need your help, nor your pity," she snarled at me and I snorted.

"I don't pity you. I am quite aware that you can take care of yourself usually, but here? You are hilariously outnumbered. They will come for you tonight you know." I told her calmly, hands behind my head as I leaned against the one bed.

She did not answer.

We sat in tense silence for after hours. When my internal clock hit about 12:00 by Midgard time, they came.

They opened up our cell and grabbed Gamora roughly.

"Her too!"

I was gripped by the elbows and steered out and down the corridor into the exercise room. Stupid goons. We were pressed side by side against a pillar and a knife was held up to the green girl's neck.

"Time to die Gamora, vengeance will be ours," the lumpy looking leader rasped at her and it took all of me not to laugh.

"How dare you."

All of us turned to look at the doorway and my eyes widened.  
"Do you know who I am?" The muscled once-human man rumbled and our attackers seemed to curl into themselves.

"Drax the Destroyer," our lumpy friend whispered in fear.

Drax was once a Terran. His family was killed by Ronan. Gamora was in big trouble.

"Then you know why I am here," Drax stalked forward, taking the offered knife and approaching us.

Gamora must have known his story, or she was just desperate as she suddenly elbowed our captor in the face and kicked the other. As one went to stab her in the back, I rammed my fist into his face.

Then we both grunted as Drax trapped us against the pillar once more, his elbow in my clavicle, his new knife at Gamora's throat.

"Ronan killed my wife and daughter, now I will kill you," he drawled.

"Hey hey hey now."

Once again, we all looked over to the entrance, except this interruption was much better appreciated.

"Hey I know you're looking for some justice here, and I get that. But she is your closest bet on getting to Ronan. You let her go, and she can lead you to him so you can:" here he ran a finger over across his throat.

I just stared at him.

"Why would I want to run my finger across his throat?" Drax questioned and I sighed.

Peter looked stumped.

"It's it's just a saying. You know, like you're going to slice his neck. You know what i'm talking about right?" He pointed at the original leader who nodded, then shook his head no.

"I do not want to run my finger across his throat, i want to decapitate him." Drax continued and Peter sighed as well.

"Fine! I'm just saying, you can't do that if you kill her," he iterated.

We waited with quite literal bated breath for the Destroyer to make his decision.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Fine. But if this green witch does not lead me to Ronan, she will die." And with that, the big dope removed his arm, causing Gamora to cough and suck in air as I massaged my throat.

This little adventure is going to kill me, I just know it.

After such excitement, I slept soundly in our cell. Rocket apparently had a plan to get us out of this place and back to whatever they were doing beforehand.

We convened in to canteen the next morning.

Gamora, Rocket and I sat at a table and leaned in close.

"Alright so I'm going to need a few things for this to go well. We'll need the guards wrist device and that guy's leg." He pointed at a prisoner with a prosthetic leg. "And the last thing we'll need is that Quarnix. See that box? It's gonna set off an alarm as soon as we pull it out so we'll get that last."

As soon as he said that, a loud wailing noise went off and we turned to see Groot smiling at us with the Quarnix in hand, Drax next to him looking expectant.

"Guess we're doing this now," I chuckled and went into action, knocking down a guard as everyone split to do their jobs.

"Put down the battery and return to your cell," a guard shouted at Groot and the big lug just ignored him.

I ran to the guard and kicked him back from the Flora Colossus. The robots began shooting at Groot and I, making me run to find cover. I looked out from behind the overturned table and saw Drax throwing Rocket a gun. The raccoon and his partner made a deadly team, with Groot on the defensive and Rocket on offensive.

Once the pesky robots were mostly taken care of, Groot stretched up to the guard tower. I saw Peter making his way over at the same time as me. We reached Groot and he started pushing me up the plant's legs.

"I've got it! Quit shovin!" I yelled as I began to climb.

Rocket was getting the doors open when I reached the top so he handed me his gun so i could cover his back.

Gamora jumped over from another walkway, and we were soon joined by Peter and surprisingly, Drax.

As we walked into the tower, Groot grabbed the guard and threw him behind us.

Rocket immediately set to work on the rest of his plan.

"Why is this one here?" Gamora demanded angrily as she finally noticed Drax.

They glared at each other.

"I promised he could stay by her side until he kills her boss, and I always keep my promises when their too muscly whackjobs who will kill me if I don't," was my friend's reply.

All going to die.

Peter puts the prosthetic leg on the console, much to Rocket's amusement.

"Oh I was just kidding about the leg. I just needed these two," the raccoon admitted much to Peter's chagrin. " I thought it would be funny. What did he look like hopping around back there?"

He snickered to himself.

"I had to transfer him 30,000 units!"

I smiled and Rocket's laughter.

"Quit your yammering and release us from this earthly confinement!" Drax ordered, finally fed up with all of us.

"Yeah I'm going to have to agree with the talking thesaurus," my fellow half-Terran joked.

Drax slowly turned to look Peter in the eye and told him: "Do not ever call me a thesaurus."

**End Chapter One.**

**Gotta get me some sleep. Sorry about any mistakes!**

**Tanner Out**


	2. Chapter 2

**What the Hell**

**Haha, the title really has nothing to do with the story. I just couldn't think of anything witty. **

**Oh forgot to say last chapter that I don't own anything by Marvel. I only own Vera.**

**Chapter Two**

"You two, cut it out. We don't have time to be to be arguing. And I don't have the patience," I I snapped at the two men. Rocket was scrambling to do whatever it would take to get us out of here and we could see the guardsmen lining up with missile launchers. I stumbled to the console. "Do you need help Rocket?"

He snarled, but i knew it wasn't directed at me.

"Everyone just hold on," he bit out. A projectile hit the glass, making it splinter.

"Rodent we are ready to know your plan!" Gamora shouted as we all lurched from another missile.

"HOLD ON!" Rocket yelled back and I leveled a glare at the other woman. Rocket didn't ask to be the way he is. She didn't need to call him such derogatory names.

As the guards all aimed their weapons for what would assuredly be the final shot, they stopped.

I grinned.

"You're a genius Rocket," I whispered my praise and he preened. I felt Groot place a gnarled hand on my shoulder and I grinned up at him.

"I am Groot," he rumbled at me and I laughed.

Rocket took over the machine gun robots and had them attach to the underside of the tower, giving us a propulsion system. We swooped towards the huge doors, banging erratically back and forth against the walls.

Peter and I both yelped in pain as our heads banged together and I grabbed onto Drax to steady myself. He gave me a dead look, but didn't immediately snap my throat so i held on tighter. We hit another wall one last time before sliding to a stop in front of the room containing our belongings.

I let go of Drax as Rocket closed off the area we were in so the guards couldn't get in.

"That was a pretty great plan," Peter spoke as he kicked the already cracked glass off a window. We all slipped out and hurried into the room our stuff was in.

"Pretty great?!" I yelled, skittish from the adrenaline making its way through my veins. "By Odin, that was amazing!" I pulled out my clothes out, and began undressing.

"Um Vera?"

I looked up to see my companions all staring at me in various forms of shock.

"What?" I asked, confused as I threw the awful yellow jumpsuit away.

Nobody said anything, so I rolled my eyes and slid my leggings on and my undershirt. My breast armor went on next and it was like coming home. I moaned low and soft as i slid my arm bracers on and placed my guns where they belonged.

When I looked up, Rocket was grinning, Drax looked indifferently curious, Peter had an embarrassed blush, while Gamora was smirking.

And Groot was Groot.

I lowered my helmet in place and grinned with malice.

"Are we done here?"

"We'll talk about how wrong this was later Vera, but right now, we need to get to my ship!" We all moved to the window "It's the Milano. Just keep it close, I'll be right back!"

Rocket, Groot, Drax and I all ran towards his ship, closely followed my Gamora who had Peter's knapsack with her.

With Rocket at the wheel, we made it from the prison easily, but Peter was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?" I questioned. If that idiot gets us thrown back in there, I'll wring his neck.

"How's he going to get to us?" Rocket snapped. All of us were anxious.

"He failed to mention that to me!" Gamora yelled back.

"Well screw this! I'm not waiting around for a Humi with a death wish!" the raccoon turned to Gamora, "You've got the orb right?"

Orb?

She gave an affirmative and opened the empty knapsack.

"Son of a bitch!" Rocket screamed and smacked the arm rests.

I sighed. Peter was a smart man.

Whatever this orb is, he knows they won't leave it behind.

"Behold." Drax announced and we all looked out to glass to see Peter shooting towards us, his jetboots flaring behind him.

As he came in, Gamora held out her hand for the orb and Peter gave it to her.

"So, since I'm now sort of part of this little team now, what are we transporting, and where are we taking it?" I asked the man before he could do anything more.

Gamora held up the silver orb and I stared.

"We are taking this to my buyer who will give us 5 million units for it," she told me, we followed her into the hull and she placed it on the counter. Rocket gravitated towards a corner full of parts and began fiddling.

"And what is it? It gives off a strange energy," I muttered and reached out to pick it up. It throbbed in my hand, giving off a familiar warmth. "I know this! I know this energy!"

"What are you talking about Vera? Is it Asgardian?" Peter asked, excited. He, Gamora, and Drax were standing around me, watching with awe as I began turning the sides of the orb. I gasped as it came apart and what i had known was in it came into view.

"What the hell is that?" Rocket spoke up and I sensed he and Groot had closed in on us.

"This is an infinity stone," I revered. "One of the most powerful objects in the history of existence. There are six infinity stones named for their powers. This one is the Space stone, allowing the possessor to move any object through any reality, and it allows the user to exist anywhere they please. When brought together, they form the Infinity Gauntlet which grants the wearer omnipotence. They would be practically invincible."

My companions all looked at the glowing stone in fear and shock.

Peter slowly reached out, reaching for the stone and I snapped the ball closed.

"Nobody opens this. Nobody. Gamora, we cannot bring this to your buyer. I care not how many units they believe it is worth. If it falls into the wrong hands, the galaxy as we know it will be destroyed. If your father gets this, you can be assured every planet in this solar system will bend," I growled low. How in the world did this get here?!

"Hey now hold on."

I turned to see Rocket pointing his gun at my head.

My eyes widened.

"There's five million units resting on us getting that rock to the witch's buyer," the raccoon stated smoothly, finger caressing the trigger, I held the ball close to my chest and crouched low, "And now that you're apparently out of this deal, the money gets a little better for the rest of us. Why don't you just hand over the stone."

Groot went to stand behind him, but didn't seem like he was going to attack.

"This stone is not leaving my sight. Shoot me if you must, but I refuse to condemn the universe for your greed," I snarled at him, hand going to my own gun.

I didn't have time to draw it as Drax grabbed me by the neck, pushing nerves down so I couldn't move.

"You will not keep me from my revenge," he stated and squeezed hard, making me choke and go limp, releasing the orb.

"Drax release her!" Gamora yelled as my eyes began to close and black spots appeared in my vision. He unclenched his fingers from around my neck and i fell to the ground, breathing heavily.

I panted, clenching my fists.

I looked up at Rocket who looked away from the anger in my eyes.

"You let the buyer get that and you'll kill us all," I rasped. I stood up and shoved past Peter deeper into the hull.

Idiots, the lot of them.

I sat in the hold for the longest time, the only one who came to talk to me was Groot. He sat with me and grew flowers and would put them in my hair. I let him. I had had to contact a friend of mine to meet us wherever we were going. I'd send them a signal when we got there. I would not let that orb reach Ronan.

I looked up when footsteps came towards our corner.

"We're landing," Peter muttered. I nodded but he didn't leave. "Is it really all of those things you said? Could it really destroy everything?"

I looked into his eyes, more serious than I think he'd ever seen me.

"Peter Quill, I would rather hand myself over to Yondu than let the stone get into his hands. I would rather face the Mad Titan in battle then hand him that stone," I intoned.

"I am Groot," the Flora Colossus echoed behind me. He was making me a flower crown.

"I promise that I'll make sure Ronan does not get that stone Vera. And you know as well as I do that I don't break my promises."

I smiled softly at my friend.

"Thank you Peter."

He held a hand out to me and I took him, being pulled to my feet. An arm was flung over my shoulder and we walked to the exit, me waving Groot after us.

When I set foot on planet, I gasped.

"Nowhere," I whispered, looking around at the many outlaws milling around, doing deals, and hiring muscle.

"How do you know of this place?" Drax asked me and I frowned.

"Asgard has extensive libraries. I have a friend very high in Asgardian court who granted me access to such knowledge," I explained coldly, still quite literally sore about him crushing my windpipe.

"Wonderful, now where is this buyer of your girly?" Rocket grouched. I was furious with him.

Obviously.

A group of children ran through our group and I grabbed the handle of my gun. They may have looked like children, but who knows what they actually were.

We walked into a disgustingly seedy bar that had obviously never seen a mop or even a washcloth before.

"We are to wait here for the buyer's representative," Gamora told us, her delicate little nose crinkled at the smell, sight, sounds, and general overall feel of the place.

"This is no respectable establishment," Drax spoke and we all nodded in agreement "What are supposed to do while we wait?"

Ten minutes later, I am squeezed between an intoxicated Drax and a horrified Groot, watching small creatures eat each other.

"I do not understand! This is what people call entertainment?" I questioned patting poor Groot on the arm.

Next thing i know, Drax is tackling me, fists flying at my face.

"Haha! Fight me Asgardian!" The drunken idiot yells happily as a fist collides with my temple. Long branches wrap around the Destroyer and throw him off me, but it does not keep the man away long. He's back on his feet and rushing at me once more.

This time I am ready.

I rush his oncoming mass and we connect hands, grappling each other with a strength I know would have broken another man or woman.

"Drax you insipid fool! Come to your senses!" I yelled at the raging man.

He just laughs, pushing me back.

I suddenly fall to the ground, surprising the inebriated imbecile, and pull his weight with me so he falls as well. I connect my feet with his stomach and kick him back, making him crash out of the bar. Groot helps me up and grabs the equally drunk Rocket before following me after Drax.

"Hey what's goin on here?" Peter and Gamora run up, Gamora rushing to hold Drax back before he can run at me again.

"Ask Muscle head here!" I yell angrily, glaring at said muscle head. At the admittedly rather sad insult, Drax lurched forward, almost breaking free of Gamora's hold. "He just attacked me for no reason!"

"I am Groot," Groot said loudly, almost in agreement of me.

"You know I never asked to be like this!" Rocket suddenly spouted, slurring from Groot's hold. "I didn't get asked to be torn apart and put back together over and over and turned into some…. into some little monster. Look at me!"

I sighed sadly, my anger at the raccoon evaporating almost instantly.

I pinched the bridge of my nose

"You see this is why you guys don't have any friends! Five seconds after meeting someone, you're trying to kill them!" Peter interred.

"We have traveled halfway across the quadrant and Ronan is no closer to being dead," Drax complained and walked off.

Peter stopped Gamora from going after him.

"My Lady Gamora."

We all tuned to see a petite Krylorian standing in front of a large door.

"I am here to fetch you for my master."

Our quarrels forgotten, we followed the woman through the large building. We emerged into a large area filled with glass cases housing thousands of different species.

I knew this.

Of course we were bringing the stone to him. I'd been there when we entrusted the Tesseract, aka the Mind stone to him.

The eccentric collector Tivan.

**End Chapter**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Tanner Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What the Hell**

**Another chapter! We'll be seeing a familiar face in this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

We walked through Tivan's auditorium, my companions glancing at each of his 'collectables.'

"Okay this isn't creepy at all," Rocket grouched.

I ignored the raccoon. There is no way any of this is going to go well, I can just feel it.

He growls at a dog in a Midgardian space suit and I shake my head.

Animals.

Carina stopped, sweeping her arm out, "I present to you Taneleer Tivan."

Tivan is an eccentric man, to say the least. His clothing making him stand out, as well as his odd pure-white hair color. Well, maybe not so much here on Knowhere, but perhaps on Asgard or Midgard.

"Vera! Darling!" Said man yells, approaching me swiftly.

I open my arms and hug the man tight.

"I did not know you were such an avid adventurer, my sweet! These items you keep bringing me... my my my. Would the Lady Sif approve?" He slurred at me as we let go.

I rolled my eyes.

"_My_ Lady would understand the need for them to be protected," I told him sternly. " As do you."

He chuckled and patted my hair, walking over to Gamora.

"You know him? What did he mean would the lady approve?" Peter whispered into my ear as Tivan began explaining what I had already told them about the Infinity Stones.

"Lady Sif is a high ranking warrior goddess from Asgard. She also happens to be an old... let's say friend of mine," I whispered back, noticing Groot and Rocket leaning in to hear my story, "A couple years ago, an incident involving one of the Princes of Asgard and an Infinity Stone occurred on Midgard. To ensure it's safety and protection, we took it to Tivan. He wasn't on this planet last time though. And I didn't exactly leave Lady Sif in the best of ways."

They stared at me, but I was watching Tivan opening the orb.

"The best of ways?" Rocket spoke.

As I thought about it, I grimaced.

"There was a fight and I sided with someone she did not care for."

"She sided with Prince Loki, resulting in his escape and eventual death; which absolutely devastated the man Lady Sif was in love with," Tivan butted in loudly, a smug grin on his face.

"He was not himself Tivan. His eyes are green, like his magic. While he was on Midgard, his eyes were blue. The same color as the Infinity Stone of Mind; which enhances mental powers. He was being ordered by someone else. The same someone who wants this Stone," I growled low at the man. "And Loki is too smart to let someone as pathetic as Kurse kill him. He is the god of trickery!"

My companions just looked at me in shock.

"You killed the Prince of Asgard? I'm not even that stupid!" Peter shook his head, almost disappointed as I glared.

"I did not kill Loki! He is not dead!" I shouted, "Tivan where is the Tesseract?"

The collector just smirked and gestured to a different assistant who lead me back the way we came. We walked around several cases before stopping in front of the blue cube known as the tesseract.

The Krylorian walked away and I pressed a hand against the glass case. The cube hummed with power and I sighed. It was real. It was still here so it was safe for the time being. After this whole adventure, I may send an anonymous tip to the Allfather to send more security.

Suddenly, an almighty blast pushed through the building, sending the cases to the ground alongside me, and shattering them.

"No!" I yelled and pushed to my feet, checking to make sure the Tesseract was still in it's case, (it was one of the only ones so), then running back to the rest of the group. They were all on the floor, except for Groot, Rocket, and Carina.

I slid next to Tivan and helped him into a sitting position.

"What happened?" I asked frantically, looking around at all the chaos.

"Carina... grabbed..." was all he could choke out and I nodded. I noticed the Stone still exposed on the table and slammed the orb back around it. I patted Tivan reassuringly on the head and rushed to where Peter and Gamora were still crouching.

"We must leave," I ordered and they nodded, the three of us running from the auditorium and back in front of the bar.

"What do you still have it for?!"

We turned to see Rocket and Groot perfectly okay, if scared.

"I warned you of this did I not?" I shot back at him angrily. If they had listened to me, that poor girl would still be alive.

"We have to bring that orb to Nova Corp!" Gamora shouted, slightly breathless. "There's a chance they can contain it!"

I nodded at that.

"Are you kidding me?! Did you forget we're wanted by Nova Corp?! Just give it to Ronan!" Rocket screamed back.

Gamora and I snarled at him.

"So he can blow up the galaxy?" Peter added.

"What are you some saint or something?" Rocket demanded, "What has the galaxy ever done for you? Why do you wanna save it?!"

"Because I'm one of the idiots who lives in it!" Quill yelled.

Gamora and I stepped close to the man.

"Peter listen to me. We cannot let that orb fall into Ronan's hands. We have to get back to your ship and deliver it to Nova."

I nodded again.

"I am Groot," the Flora Colossus finally spoke up and both Rocket and I turned to see Drax standing with his arms wide in front of what could only be one of Ronan's ships.

"You called Ronan?!" Gamora yelled at the drunken man.

We all turned to run but a voice stopped us.

"Quill! Sfilex! Don't you dare move!"

We look and see Yondu and his ravagers marching towards us.

A split decision was made and we all took off towards the mining ships, each hopping into one before racing off into the air. Shots rained down on the four of us, Groot having been left because of his size.

Everything shut out as I steered, the orb with me, gaining enemy fire.

"Vera! They're after you!" Peter announced over the intercom.

"Yes thank you Peter," I snarked back.

"You cannot let them get the orb!" Gamora added and my brow furrowed.

"Yes I know that Gamora, once again: thank you."

"On your tail Asgard!" Rocket shouted and rammed into one of my followers.

"Will you all please just shut up and let me drive? I know they cannot get the orb, I know they are right behind me, and I can tell that they are after me, BECAUSE THEY ARE SHOOTING AT ME!"

Rocket snorted at that and I sighed.

Idiots.

A shot suddenly hit the backside of my ship and I lurched forward.

"Vera, you can't go out there! These mining ships are built for deep space!" Peter yelled, but I continued to push the ship. I had to get the Infinity Stone away. Even if that meant death.

"Vera!"

Someone shouted, then there was pain.

I went crashing through the glass and felt metal slicing through my arms and face. There was cold. So much cold. So cold. I could hear yelling, which was odd. I'm alone in space. Cold and alone. Just how Loki described it. My eyes shut and my subconscious started to fade

Then, there was warmth.

Air rushed into my lungs and I cracked open my eyes.

A ship!

I'm in a ship and Peter is laying on me.

I grunt and push his heavy weight off.

"What happened?" I rasp out, turning to cough.

"You idiot. You almost died" is the reply.

"They got the Stone didn't they?" I ask. His silence answers my question.

Footsteps drawing closer make me achingly sit up into a crouch, hand moving to grab my are shaking.

It is Yondu's men who grab us and hold us straight for the man himself.

"Peter Quill and Vera Sfilex, look at you two," he starts as I glare.

"Now Yondu, let's not do anything we'll regret here. You know us, come on! It's us!" Peter rambles as all of the ravagers smirk.

A loud whistle sound out and the Yaka Arrow is at Peter's throat.

"Ah ah ah Quill, you can't talk your way out of this one. You know my boys wanted to eat you, and I stopped them," Yondu purrs at the man.

"Oh shut up with that! You've been saying the same thing for twenty years!" Peter shouts and I frown as one of the men punches him.

"You know if you kill me, you're gonna miss the biggest score."

Yondu pauses.

"The Stone? I hope you got a better idea, because ain't no one stealing from Ronan," the Centurian shot, whistling to make the arrow dig into Peter's neck.

"We've got a ringer."

Yondu glanced at me but I shook my head.

"Not me. Gamora. The Mad Titan's daughter," I spat at the man "she knows everything there is about Ronan. His ship, how to get in, his vulnerabilities..."

The man thought for a second.

"So whaddya say? Me and you takin down score, just like old times?" Peter schmoozed.

We all watched Yondu think, the two of us hoping he'd take the bait.

He grinned wide and I sighed in relief.

"You always had balls son! That's why we kept you as a youngling!" He laughed and clapped an arm around Peter as his men let him go.

"But..." Everyone paused. "We're gonna have to teach Vera here a lesson about killin our men. Am I right?!"

The ravagers all cheered as Peter tensed. I just snarled.

Let them come.

"Yondu, come on man. As ravagers man, please don't," my friend begged as they began tying my hands and legs together.

"Not to worry Quill, old friend. They won't kill her." He laughed and left the room, having to physically drag the human man with him.

The ravagers left with me all grinned and proceeded in beating me black and blue.

I coughed as a foot landed in my stomach, only to get another to my temple, splitting it open. Fists rained down on my back and legs, but I made no sound but for my coughs.

Soon enough they tired and heaved me to my feet, dragging me to a large room with a bed. I vaguely heard Rocket threatening Yondu over the intercom, then arms carrying me, then another bed before slipping into pained sleep.

**End Chapter Three**

**There we go. A little shorter, but I don't know when I'll be able to update so I wanted to get this one out sooner rather than later.**

**Sorry about any mistakes!**

**Tanner Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**What the Hell**

**Here's another chapter. It won't be very long, but at least its here.**

**Thank you to the reviewers and everyone who added it to fav or followed!**

**Chapter Four**

Though it takes a bit of effort, Asgardians do get hurt. And since i'm half Terran...

Well let's just say that when I finally woke up, I hurt. All over.

A pained groan warbled from my lips and I curled into a tight ball to ease some of the worst of it.

"Hey Vera, you alright?" I heard Peter call to me from some feet away.

I mentally rolled my eyes.

"I'm just fine Peter," I muttered, finally opening my eyes.

We were back on the Milano. They'd lain me on a pile of blankets to the side of where my five companions were all sitting.

"Come on over Vera. We are discussing what to do next." Gamora said and I grunted in acknowledgement.

They made a space so I could sit next to Groot. The Flora Colossus gave me a huge grin and began producing flowers and putting them in my lap. I smiled at the big guy.

"We need to get the Infinity stone back from Ronan before he gets to Xandar. As soon as he touches the planet with it, the planet will be wiped out," Gamora spoke up.

"So we're just gonna rob the guys who quite literally, in Vera's case, beat us senseless?" Rocket yelled incredulously.

"You call that senseless?! What about trying to save us by blowing us up?!" Peter shot back at the creature. I looked between the two, confused. Blow us up? What went on while I was out?

"We were only going to blow them up if they didn't hand you over!"

"How could they do that when you only gave them a count of five?!"

I sighed and put my head in my hands.

Why did they have to fight?

I've got a splitting headache, i'm sore as all Hel, and to top it all off, Ronan still has the cube. He's most assuredly on his way to Xandar right now and we're here arguing.

"We didn't have time to work out the minutiae of the plan! That's what we get for thinking optimistically!" Rocket cried, throwing his paws in the air.

"I am Groot," Groot announced once more as he continued to rain down flowers on me.

"They are ungrateful!" Rocket hummed in agreement, sending a grin my way when he noticed what his partner was doing.

"Please can we not do this? Ronan has the Infinity Stone and is heading straight for Xandar. I don't know about you five, but I'd rather stop him before he gets there," I muttered from between my hands.

"I have a plan!" Peter told us.

"You've got a plan?" Rocket asked skeptically, eyeing the man.

"Yes?" Peter replied with a question, making us all look up at him.

"First of all, you're just copying me from when I said I had a plan," I snorted at Peter's affronted face, "And secondly, I don't think you really have a plan."

"I have part of a plan!" Peter argued.

I sighed.

"What percentage of a plan do you have?" Drax suddenly spoke up.

"You do not get to ask questions after what you pulled on Nowhere!" Gamora snapped at the man angrily.

"I just saved Quill!" He shot back, insulted.

Peter threw his arms in the air. "We've already established that blowing me up is not saving me!"

"When did we establish this?" Drax asked, confused.

"Like three seconds ago!" Peter shouted back.

Drax folded his arms in his lap and looked away.

"I wasn't listening. I was thinking of something else."

A growl escaped my lips before I could help myself and my companions all glanced at me.

"Drax, you do not get to ask questions. End of argument. Peter, what percentage of a plan do you have? It had better be higher than your I.Q. or so help me Allfather I will smash your face into the hull of this ship." I snarled. I was hurting, I was irritated, and most importantly, I was hungry. Not a good combination.

Peter gulped.

"It's uh... twelve percent?"

Something in my head snapped and I surged to my feet, intent on going through with my threat. Groots' vines around my waist were the only thing that kept me from getting to him, even as Gamora placed a placating hand on my shoulder.

Rocket was laughing mockingly.

"That was a fake laugh," Peter pouted.

"It was real!"

"Totally fake!" The man argued make. I struggled slightly against Groots' vines, but did not break them. He was only trying to keep the peace.

"That was the most realistic hysterical laugh of my entire life! Because that was not a plan! Even Vera thinks so!" Rocket shouted.

"It is barely even a concept," Gamora agreed, causing Peter to look at her, hurt.

"I am Groot," Groot announced from behind me.

"So what if it's better than eleven percent? What's that got to do with anything?!" The raccoon yelled at his partner.

"Thank you Groot. See? Groot's the only one of you who's got a clue!" Peter yelled. Then he became quiet. "But come on guys. Yondu's gonna be here in like two seconds expecting to hear this great plan... I need your help. When I look around here, you know what I see? Losers."

We all blanched. This is his motivational speech? To insult us?

He quickly backtracked.

"I mean people who have lost things."

I looked down.

Lost things indeed.

"And we have! Man have we. Our homes, our families, normal lives! Usually life gives more than it takes, but not today. Today it's given us something. It's given us a chance!" He continued.

"To do what?" Gamora asked quietly, her eyes shining.

"To give a shit," our unofficial leader looked us all in the eye, "For once, we won't run away. I for one am not going to sit by and watch as Ronan wipes out billions of lives."

"Look Quill, stopping Ronan? It's impossible. You're asking us to die." Rocket whispered, the atmosphere becoming cold.

"Yeah I guess I am," Peter answered and turned from us, thinking hard as he paced.

It did not take me long to make a decision. I had been sure of this long ago.

"Peter." "Quill."

Gamora and I looked at each other but I nodded for her to go first.

"I have lived most of my life surrounded by my enemies," she began, locking eyes with the man. "I would be grateful to die among my friends." She smiled.

Drax stood. "You are an honorable man Quill. I will fight beside you, and maybe see my wife and daughter again."

"I am Groot." Groot stood as well.

As the only ones not to say anything, Rocket and I made eye contact. We had a slight mental battle to see who would go first.

I won.  
"You already know that I will give up my life if necessary to stop the Infinity Stone from being used for evil purposes. I'll be right behind you Peter," I told my friend proudly. We shared grins and all heads turned to the last member of our odd group.

Rocket scoffed and rolled his eyes, standing on top of the box he'd been using as a chair.

"What the hell? I don't have that long a lifespan anyway. Now I'm standing. You happy? We're all standing in a circle... bunch of jackasses," he grumbled and we all smiled happily at each other.

When Yondu came over to hear our plan, we explained it, then followed him back to his ship to explain it to the other ravagers.

Rocket was going to lead a team to blow a hole in the side of Ronan's ship so Gamora, I, Drax, Peter, Groot, Yondu and his crew would sneak in through this hole. Gamora and I will head off to cut off the power while the men get rid of any guards. When the power's down, the security doors will be useless so the men can use the Hadron Enforcer to kill Ronan.

That's the plan anyway.

We all got matching outfits, but I added my helmet and body armour on the outside, then headed to the ships to begin our defense.

It took us almost no time to reach Xandar, and seeing Ronan's helix ship heading towards the planet Yondu immediately gave the order for the energy distraction. As one, the ships set off the explosion and dive. But it somehow, they must have seen us, and we are quickly drawn into battle.

Peter is an expert pilot. As I am an excellent markswoman. We maneuver through the air, raining fire on the enemy ships, but swiftly realize that there are too many.

"All clear guys!" Rockets' voice shouts over the comm and he enters the fray.

Form the window, we see Yondu's ship get hit.

"No games with me boy!" He yells over the com as well. "I'll see you and Sfilex when this is over."

Then they are down.

"How are we to make it through?" I voice, continuing fire.

I soon realized that new shots were coming from behind us. We all gasped as a Nova Corps ship flew beside us, clearing us a path.

"Peter Quill," the snooty voice of a very familiar officer commed over, "This is Denarian Saal and for the record? I advised against trusting you. Prove me wrong."

We all looked to Peter who was grinning widely.

"They got my dick message!" He shouted happily as we flew closer to the target with our new envoy.

"I do not wish to know Peter," I told him as an enemy avoided my shots. He just winked at me.

We slid rather easily through the hole in the hull, smashing guards to the floor with the ship.

"Yes!" Drax shouted happily as if we were not heading to our deaths.

We finally began slowing down before coming to a stop in a pitch black room.

"I can barely see," Drax complained as we exited the ship. I had my guns out and at the ready.

We all stopped as Groot released tiny lights into the air, brightening our path.

"When did you learn to do that?" Drax asked the Flora Colossus.

"Pretty sure the answer is 'I am Groot.'" peter told him before the larger being could.

We began our journey, but Drax spoke up.

"I want you all to know that I am grateful for your acceptance of my bluntness. It is good to once again have friends."

We all smiled at him and continued.

So did he.  
"You Peter Quill are my friend. This dumb tree is my friend. You Asgardian are my very good friend," he stated.

What?

We hardly ever talked.

He's actually tried to kill me more times than he's talked to me.

Peter shot me a teasing grin and I "flipped him the bird." As the Midgardians called it.

"Even this green whore-"

"Enough! You must stop!" Gamora screeched, having had quite enough.

The door in front of us suddenly opened up, revealing Nebula, Thanos' other adopted daughter.

"Gamora! Look what you've done!" She yelled as said woman and I tensed for combat, "You've always been weak, you traitorous stupid-"

A bright blast cut her off mid-rant and we turned to see Drax with a smoking cannon.

"Nobody talks to my friends that way," he said, a grin on his face.

"Yes very nice. Everybody is friends. We need to get to work," I spoke up irritated.

"The flight deck's that way. We'll dismantle the power source." Gamora said and we separated, the men going one way, us two women, the other.

I followed her through the ship until we reached what must have been the power room. As she approached the source, I kept lookout.

"Ack!"

I dodged to the right, shoving my companion down as I went; a very sharp knife lodging into the very place she'd been moments ago.

"Nebula! Please! You know what Ronan is doing is wrong!" Gamora shouted at her once-sister. I swiftly go to my feet and rushed the blue woman.

"I care not what he does! I will soon be free of our father!" Nebula cried back as she dodged my fists and feet.

Gamora joined me and we rained down a barrage of blows that the apparently cyborg woman could not completely block. The Luphomoid woman flipped back away from us, aiming her wrist and hitting us with what felt like a million volts of electricity.

We both screamed in pain and fell to the ground twitching. The shocking at the Nova Corps prison was a tickle compared to this.

Nebula approached us, ready to deliver her final blow, but I swept my feet into hers, knocking her down. She recovered quickly and I advanced, my armour taking the brunt of her hits. We were nearing a large hole in the ship and I saw my opportunity as she glanced at a ragged Gamora. With an almighty roar I kicked her high in the face, sending her flying towards the gaping hole. I could see the sky battle still going on behind her.

"Gah!" the Luphomoid coughed and slid down the side of the hole.

"Nebula!" Gamora shouted and scrambled to the edge to try and save her twisted sister. I looked around the room and found the power source, joined by a sad looking Gamora quickly.

"Did she?" I asked quietly as she slid the source out.

She nodded and we both stepped away before I took out one of my guns and shot it.

We heard the ships turbines slowing down and the ship began falling at a faster rate towards the planet.

I aimed my guns up, shooting a hole into the ceiling before we both jumped up through it. We landed next to the rest of our teammates, sans Rocket of course, and entered Ronan's chambers as a team.

No words were spoken as Ronan turned to us, hammer already glowing with the Infinity Stone's power. I heard the Hadron Enforcer powering up before being fired.

The beam hit Ronan head on, covering him in dust.

"Haha!" Drax cheered at his enemy's defeat. We all smiled at each other before hearing something move behind us.

Where Ronan was supposed to be dead.

Dead people do not move.

"Impossible!" I shouted as Ronan rose to his feet, not even a scratch on him.

Ronan took aim with the hammer and we were mowed down. We could offer no resistance as we flew backwards.

Drax and I recovered the fastest and were up and running at our foe before the others could think.

Our fists did absolutely nothing as Drax was batted away, becoming unconsious from the impact. Ronan's hand wrapped around my throat.

"Ah the little half-breed Asgardian. Thanos is very angry with you. Rumor has it, you're the cause of the death of the little trickster," Ronan murmured to me, a smug smirk on his blue face. "He's quite upset you know."

I growled at him, causing the hand to tighten. I could hear my companions arguing away from us.

"It would be a shame if Thanos didn't get what he wanted," the Kree Accuser mocked.

I flailed my legs, trying to get a purchase on anything, but he was holding me too high.

I glared and snarled.

"How is your wife Ronan?" I ground out savagely.

The look in his eye changed immediately from playful to hostile and he slammed me down into the ground by my neck, making me cry out in pain. I heard a crack and had to hold back a whimper.

"WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT HER?!" He screamed in my face, bringing the handle of his hammer down on my knee, instantly shattering it.

I exploded in screams at the immense pain.

"TELL ME!" Ronan yelled again, bringing the hammer up once more, but before he could break anything else, he was suddenly gone.

I sobbed as the ship started to shake, jostling my destroyed limb.

Gentle hands grabbed me under the arms and I looked up to see Gamora trying to carefully drag me to where all of our teammates were.

I could see an unconscious Drax and Rocket with us and sighed at the fact that at least I would die surrounded by my friends.

I watched Xandar approach us faster and faster, tears of pain falling on Gamora's lap.

This must be the end.

I closed my eyes.

**End Chapter Four.**

**Well that was longer than I thought it would be...**

**Thanks for reading, sorry for any mistakes!**

**Tanner Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**What the Hell**

**Well here's the last chapter of What the Hell. I may do a sequel, but maybe not. Thank you to all the reviewers and people who added it to their fav/alert lists. **

**I did notice some inconsistencies on my part, so a rewrite could also be in the future. Who knows?**

**Chapter 4**

"We are Groot."

Those were the last words our giant friend said before we hit the ground.

We all were thrown away from one another, wood and rubble exploding around us as we collided with Xandar. My legs flailed, smacking one or more of my companions before I rolled to a painful stop, half buried under a pillar and what seemed like a desert full of dirt.

A scream eased it's way up my throat and echoed in the air as the dust settled.

My legs!

Oh dear Odin my legs!

Pain uncomparable to any I'd ever felt before washed over me as I lay there. Another scream rippled from deep in my bones as what I barely recognized as Rocket came barreling into me. Sweat poured off me in thick streams.

"Oh damnit Vera, look at you," the raccoon muttered, and gripped me in his paws, pulling me from under the rubble and the pillar. He valiantly ignored my sobbing and pleads to end the pain.

"Oooh child, things are gonna get easier~"

Both of us looked up to see Peter singing in front of Ronan.

And dancing.

"Oooh things are gonna get brighter~"

He pointed at our enemy, still dancing in that ridiculous Midgardian fashion.

"Listen to these words. ~Oooh child, things are gonna get easier~," Peter spun around, "~Oooh child, things are gonna get brighter~ Now bring it down hard!"

"What are you doing?" Ronan questioned, just as confused as the rest of us. I took a look around and saw citizens of Xandar just milling about, watching the altercation.

"Dance off bro, you and me. Right here, right now." Peter continued to dance and I could tell it was beginning to annoy the Kree man. "Gamora?" Peter held his hand out to the other female on our team who shook her head in negative. So peter turned to me. "Well not you either then Vera."

"What are you doing?!" Ronan screeched in anger. His eyes met mine and narrowed, our earlier 'conversation' not skipping his memory.

"I'm distracting you ya big turd blossom."

He ducked and we all turned to see Rocket and Drax holding the now fixed Hadron Enforcer. They fired and it hit Ronan's hammer which was holding the Infinity Stone. As the hammer shattered, the Stone was released, both Ronan and Peter reaching for it.

"NO!" Both Gamora and I screamed as Peter was the one to grasp it.

His skin began to take on a purple hue, with his eyes glowing like the Stone. The wind picked up around them and our view was cut off.

I watched Gamora struggle towards our friend and I did the same, crawling and sobbing through the dirt to reach them.

I felt two hands grasp my shoulders to help, one large and hot, the other small and furry. As one, we entered the fray, and i opened my oh-so-tired eyes to see Gamora and Peter sharing the power of the Stone. I nodded up at Drax and he laid a hand on Peter's free shoulder, sending the power coursing through me and into Rocket. Even with all of us sharing the awesome force of the Stone, I knew we only had moments until we were blown to bits like Tivan's assistant.

Ronan looked at us all, shocked.

"How?! You're mortal!" He cried indignantly.

Peter smirked.

"You said it yourself bitch, we're the Guardians of the Galaxy."

Then he opened his palm and sent the power straight into Ronan, destroying him for good. As soon as his body disappeared, Gamora slammed a containment sphere over the stone, and the whipping vortex vanished.

I fell back to the ground with a moan.

"Oh shit Vera, we gotta get you to Nova like now!" Peter shouted as our friends surrounded me.

Drax picked me up bridal style and I clamped my teeth onto my lip in order not to scream.

"Well well well, that was quite the show there." An all too familiar voice called out, and Drax turned so I could see that it was indeed Yondu. "Boy you've got some business to attend to before starting all this milky milky stuff."

"Peter you can't!" Gamora pleaded as Peter made to give the Centurian the Infinity Stone.

"Yondu, you gotta reconsider this. don't know who you're selling this to, but the only way the universe can survive is if you give the orb to Nova Corp," Peter tried to reason.

Yondu just smirked.

"I may be pretty as an angel, but I sure ain't one. Now hand it over son."

Peter hesitated, but gave Yondu the containment sphere.

"You know not to open it right Yondu? You saw what happened." He called out.

The ravager just waved a hand and walked away with his crew.

We all watched.

"You know he's going to be so pissed when he realizes I switched the orbs," Peter grins and shows us the orb with the real Infinity Stone in it.

I sighed and leaned back into Drax.

It was over.

Finally.

I was immediately rushed to the hospital, and put under. With Nova Corps advanced medical knowledge, I was feeling better than Volstagg after feast night. Of course I had a few new scars to show for it, but like i said earlier, Asgardians have no modesty.

Five days had passed since our battle and it was time for us to leave.

Nova Prime herself received us and she gave Peter some interesting knowledge to think on.

As we were all gathered, Nova Prime stood before us.

"On behalf of the Nova Corp, we would like to express our profound gratitude for you help in saving Xandar," she smiled at us, "And now if you would follow Corpsman Rey, he has something to show you."

We followed the man who had arrested us at the beginning of this all outside, where Peter's ship was sitting in pristine condition.

Peter just gaped at the ship.

"Thank you," he told Rey sincerely and we all smiled.

"I have a family that's alive because of you," the Corpsman replied "Your criminal records have also been expunged. I warn you against breaking any laws in the future."

"Question." Rocket spoke up, and I just rolled my eyes. This would be good. "What if I see something i want to take, but it belongs to someone else?"

Corpsman Rey looked confused for a second.

"You will be arrested," he reiterated.

"Well what if I want it more than the person who has it?" Rocket continued, now grinning.

"Still illegal."

"Well that doesn't follow. No I want it more," he was snickering now so Gamora herded him towards the ship.

Drax stepped up and I hid a smile.

"What if someone is irksome and I remove their spine?" He questioned.

Everyone looked at him, slightly scared as Peter and I shared a chuckle.

"That's... that's murder. One of the worst crimes there is. So its still illegal." Rey told him. Drax just shrugged and went to the ship.

"I'll keep an eye on them. We'll be okay," Peter spoke up as we began making our way as well.

Rey game him a skeptical look, and I laughed.

"And I'll keep an eye on him!" I yelled as I climbed into the Milano.

Peter and Gamora went into his room as I took a seat at the weapons desk.

"What are you gonna do now Vera?" Rocket spoke up from the counter where he was placing Groots regenerating body. "You gonna stick around?"

As Peter and Gamora came out of the room, Midgardian music filling the ship, I smiled.

"Well i did tell Corpsman Rey I'd keep an eye on Peter here," I said and smirked as Rocket snickered, Gamora chuckled, drax nodded his head, and Peter frowned petulantly. "Besides what did Ronan call us? Oh yeah... We're the Guardians of the Galaxy."

**End Story**

**Oh goodness! This is my first finished story! Huzzah! Sorry about the lateness too. My muse disappeared then came back last night, and I finally have internet, so I decided to finally end it. And here it is!**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**

**Tanner Out!**


End file.
